


Hot Tub Fun

by SinfulBrain



Series: Pushing Boundaries Arya/Robb [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya is on birth control, Barebacking, Begging, Birth Control, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hot Tub Sex, Incest, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Smut, Starkcest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulBrain/pseuds/SinfulBrain
Summary: This story is 100% incest.If you don't like incest, don't read it.See the tags? READ THEM and don't read this if they aren't for you. Nasty comments will be deleted.





	Hot Tub Fun

Arya got home early, she had a tough week and she was so happy to be home alone, don’t get her wrong, she _loves_ her brother, but sometimes a girl just needs time to herself, she was going to put on some music, maybe a face mask, a long bath and just pamper herself. Robb wasn’t supposed to be home for a few hours, so she had plenty of time to unwind and have a mini spa.

She started making some snacks, she had music playing in the background and a face mask on, her hair in a bun. She was in their living room, she could see the balcony and the amazing view, it was such a nice night, so she changed her plans, instead of a bath, she was going to use their big hot tub.

Then went to her room and looked for some nice candles and as she went to place the candles around the hot tub, she turned it on to warm up the water and get the jets going. It was time to remove her face mask, she did that while thinking about what bikini would she wear. Since they were on the top floors of their building and had no neighbors that could see their balcony, she decided that some skinny dipping was in order, no one would know, right? Took off all of her clothes, put on her robe and made her way to the hot tub through the glass doors in the living room. She took off her robe and got in the tub.

She could feel her muscles reacting to the hot water and the hot tub jets, her mind was relaxing with the scent of the candles and the music playing in the background, the view of the city was amazing, such a beautiful night. She was so happy they decided to get the place with a huge deck-like balcony and the hot tub.

Arya felt so relaxed, calm and happy but she needed something else, she needed and outlet, her mind wandered back to Robb and that thing he does to her pussy with his mouth that has her screaming his name in no time without fail. Her left hand traveled down to her pussy, she started playing her clit just light touches, her other hand went to her breast, she was squeezing her breast and pinching her nipple, she pushed two of her fingers into her pussy and was trusting in and out of her while her palm was pressed against her clit.

She kept imagining it was Robb’s fingers inside of her, his mouth on her clit. She was thrusting her fingers faster, her moans became louder, she was panting hard, she could feel herself so close to her orgasm she put more pressure on the squeezing on her breast and pinched her nipple a little harder, alternating between squeezing and pinching. The warm water of the tub made everything move swiftly, sometimes one of the jets would catch her breast when she was rocking herself on her fingers and that was a very nice surprise. She needed more, she added another finger and fuck did that felt good, she could feel herself ready to explode.

“No, no, baby girl. I didn’t say you could cum, did I?” came Robb’s voice from the balcony door.

Arya stopped her movements, startled at first, she hadn’t heard him come in. “Fuck, Robb! I was so fucking close! Why would you do that? You are unbelievable!” she was not just sexually frustrated but also angry. Why did he have to sneak up on her like that? And why, oh, why did he had to deny her of her orgasm?

Robb just smirked, that infuriating smirk of his. “Hey, it’s not my fault you didn’t hear me coming in. I even called out your name. Now I get why you didn’t hear me, you were being a _very bad girl”_ his eyes were almost black, you could pinch him and he would bleed lust. Arya couldn’t hold back the moan that followed his words.

“Well since I’ve been so bad, why don’t you take off your clothes and join me” she knew she probably sounded like a whore, but she couldn’t help it, she was frustrated, and she wanted him. She saw his eyes go even darker at her words. He started removing his clothes, she brought her hand back to her pussy and started rubbing her clit.

His cock was as hard as rock, Arya licked her lips at the sight of it. She thought he would sit behind her or next to her but no, when he got in, he sat across from her stroking his cock while she lazily played with her clit.

“Come on, baby. You can touch yourself. Go on, put your fingers back in your pussy and fuck yourself, pinch your beautiful nipples” his voice was seductive and sinful and yet it was controlled, like he was putting so much effort into not grabbing her and fucking her senseless.

Arya moaned at his command, she did as she was told, her nipples were so hard from the pinching and her pussy was begging to be fucked, she needed his cock, not her fingers. She knew that it didn’t matter that he was letting her touch herself, he wouldn’t let her cum.

“Please, big brother. Fuck me, fill my pussy with your big hard cock” she was thrusting her fingers into her pussy, but it wasn’t enough, she needed him.

Robb took a second too long to reply, Arya was sure he was going to deny her.

“You are so fucking sexy when you beg, little sister. Come and sit on my lap, show me how much you need my cock” his smirked widened and his voice got huskier.

Arya crossed the space between them, as she did so, Robb moved a little to the left and one of the jets hit her straight on her pussy, she moaned and felt her legs turn into jelly.

She got to Robb and straddled his lap. She went to grab his cock to position it against her pussy, but he stopped her. Arya groaned in frustration.

“Not yet, baby girl” he lifted her a little until he could get his mouth on her breast, he laved his tongue around her breast until he reached her nipple and put it into his mouth, sucking hard on it and then giving the same treatment to her other breast, occasionally biting her nipples.

Arya whimpered loudly, put a hand on the back of his head and pressed it further into her breast. She wondered if he could make her cum just by breast stimulation.

“I’ve been wanting to fuck you all day, little sister. I was planning on fucking you into the mattress but imagine my surprise when I get home and find you here, out in the open, fucking yourself. What if I had come home with a friend? My little slut” he was talking directly into her ear while rubbing his fingers on her clit, teasing her enough to drive her crazy.

“Please, Robb! Please, big brother, fuck my tight pussy. I need your cock inside of me. Stop teasing me, I need you!” her last words came almost as a crying plea.

“Shhh sweet girl. I got you. I will take care of you. Sit on my cock. Put my cock inside that sweet tight pussy of yours, little sister” he was grabbing his cock with one hand, holding it at her entrance, so she could lower herself into him. His other hand was at her waist, steadying her.

Arya sighed in relief, he was finally going to fuck her. She put her hands on his shoulders and started lowering herself into his cock, she felt the head of his cock penetrate her and they both moaned at the feeling. She pushed herself all the way down until he was fully inside of her. She was panting hard, struggling to get her breathing back under control.

“That’s it, baby. You are such a good girl, talking all of my cock like that. Fuck yourself on my cock, little sister” he brought both of his hands to her breasts and squeezed them. She loved the feeling of his big hands on her tits.

“Gods, big brother! Your cock is so big, its stretching my pussy so good. I love your cock” she started bouncing up and down on his cock, slowly at first, getting use to his cock stretching her.

“Was it me, baby? Were you thinking about me while you were fucking yourself on your fingers? Did it feel good? Did you want your brother’s cock in your pussy?” every word that came out of his mouth was dirtier than the last, it made her move faster, chasing her orgasm.

“Yes, it was you. I was thinking of the things you do to my pussy with your mouth. I was imagining it was your fingers fucking me and then your big cock pounding into me” she was moaning, and Robb’s groans made her clench her pussy around his cock.

“Can you feel that, big brother? Can you feel my pussy clenching around your cock? Do you like my tight pussy? Do you like fucking your little sister?” she has never talked so dirty to him before, but his moans and groans were so hot she wanted to make him feel just as good.

“Yes, little sister, fuck yes! I can feel your tight pussy, love your tight pussy, baby. I want to fuck you every day” he was grunting and pushing his hips upwards to meet her, to fuck her harder. He grabbed her face and kissed her hard, Arya moaned into the kiss. He could feel how close she was, her pussy was clenching so hard on his cock it was almost painful trying to hold off on his orgasm.

“It’s OK, baby, you can cum when you want. Don’t hold back, baby” he pinched her right nipple and tug on it while he was pressing his other hand to her clit. He felt one of the tub jets graze his hand playing with her clit he got an idea, he moved them just a little bit, so the jet was hitting him straight on his hand.

“I hope you like this, baby girl. Tell me if you don’t” he removed his hand and the water jet hit her on her pussy, right on her clit. Robb was worried it would be too much for her.

“Fuck, Robb!” Arya came hard, screaming his name loudly and clenching on his cock hard, triggering his own orgasm, she could feel his warm cum shooting inside of her.

“I’ll take that as a yes, dear sister” Robb chuckled, trying to catch his breath while holding Arya’s exhausted body against his, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

“Yes, I definitely liked that. It was amazing, Robb. I loved it” when she caught her breath and felt that she could move again, she got up, moaning when his cock slipped out of her pussy and started getting out of the hot tub.

“Come on, big brother! I remember something about fucking me into the mattress” she was at the living room glass doors, water glistening down her naked body, looking at him over her shoulder, watching his reaction and biting her lip.

“Shit, little sister!” he hanged his head back and sighed, then straighten up and looked at her, “You’ll be the death of me” he finished saying with a smirk on his lips and lust filled eyes, getting up and out of the tub following her.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.  
> If anyone have any ideas, let me know.


End file.
